Discografias (Página Hipotética)
The King of Cartoons * The King of Cartoons - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a primeira temporada da fanfic. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song - Músicas cantadas por personagens. **Dream (Vinix) **Legend of Us (Goku) **Myth (Seiya) **Mystic Garden (Lily) **True World (Maker) The King of Cartoons 2 * The King of Cartoons 2 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a segunda temporada da fanfic. The King of Cartoons 2000 * The King of Cartoons 2000 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a terceira temporada da fanfic. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song 2 **Belief (Leo) **Smile (Angeline) **Protect (X) **Wild Path (Zero) **Promise (Vinix & Angeline) The King of Cartoons 2001 * The King of Cartoons 2001 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2001. The King of Cartoons 2002 * The King of Cartoons 2002 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2002. The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2003 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2003. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song 3 **Save the World (Vinix) **Earth Determination (Leo) **Tears of Love (Lina) **Nothing (Vicious) The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2004 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2004. * The King of Cartoons - Character Theme **Kryptonite **The Ken Song **Power of Flower **In the End The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2005 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2005. The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2006 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2006. The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2007 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2007. * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song ~Power of Flower~ **Power of Flower **Shirokou Gakuin Seitokai Kokoroe **Power of Flower (Karaoke) **Shirokou Gakuin Seitokai Kokoroe (Karaoke) The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2008 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2008. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song 4 **Key of Destiny (Sora) **Rain Wish (Ginta) **Kazamuki (Gon) **Mashou no Tenshi (Killua) **Me, You and bonds (Vinix & Lina) * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song 2 ~Heart of Flower~ **Steppin' **School Days **Ai to Jounetsu no Carnaval **100ten Manten Nanka ja nai! **Binetsu **Omoi Tachi Gataku, Hatsukoi Nari Gatashi **NOTICE **Ashita no Watashi **Heart of Flower The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons 2009 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada 2009. * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song 3 ~A Cruel Angel's Thesis~ **A Cruel Angel's Thesis **Power of Flower ~ Ashita no Watashi ~ Steppin' ~ 100ten Manten Nanka ja nai! **Power of Flower ~ Ashita no Watashi ~ Steppin' ~ 100ten Manten Nanka ja nai! (instrumental) The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada Neo Wave. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song 5 **Blue Spirit (Vinix) **Daora's Lullaby ~ A Mayonnaise for tomorrow ~ (Matt) **Water Knows (Pedro) **Meteor Wrath (Lucas) **Burning for Justice (Gui) **Freeze State Spirit (Gabriel) **Believe in your fist (Touma) **Boku wa Kimi no Mono (Hayate) * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song 4 ~Do My best!~ **Do My best! **I miss You **Do My best! (Instrumental) **I miss You (Instrumental) The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada Maximum Impact. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song 6 **Sounds of Bells (Bell) **Illusions of Fire (Lars) **Strength of Thunder (Matis) **Undercover of Shadows (Matsuba) * The King of Cartoons - Character Song ~Sweet Heart~ **Power of Flower (Lina) **Pacem in Terris (Jeanne) **Blue Bird (Kula) **Be Your Side (Dawn) **Ameagari no Tenshi (Ayaka) * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song 5 ~Spring has come!!~ **Spring has come!! **Honjitsu, Mankai Watashi iro! HiNA-GIG ver. **Teenage Diary **sotto voce **Kesshin **Merry-go-round Mellow **Kimi ni "Suki" to Ietara **Fly High↑↑ **TOMORROW SKETCH **Tiny Star **Honjitsu, Mankai Watashi Iro! **Christmas no Shounen (HiNA Xmas Special Song) The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada Maximum Impact 2. * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song 6 ~Advance~ **Advance **Tsuyogari Sunset **Advance ~Instrumental~ **Tsuyogari Sunset ~Instrumental~ * The King of Cartoons - Angeline's Song ~Don't say "lazy"~ **Don't say "lazy" **Heart Goes Boom!! **Hello Little Girl **Let's Go **Sweet Bitter Beauty Song The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante a temporada Maximum Impact 3. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song 7 **Sacrifice of Love (Lina) **Feelings into Oblivion (Angeline) **Wishes (Arin) **Kamisama Onegai (Jeanne) * The King of Cartoons - Lina's Song 7 ~Message~ **Message **Haru ULALA LOVE yo Koi!!! **Girls Power CARNIVAL!! **Ameiro Egao **Good Morning **1mm **Daikirai wa koi no hajimari **Massuguna Niji **Mataashita **Planetary Yumu **Special Thanks -Kimi Eh- * The King of Cartoons - Angeline's Song 2 ~NO, Thank You!~ **NO, Thank You! **Girls in Wonderland **Singing! **Ohayou, Mata Ashita **Seishun Vibration **Aozora no Monologue **Come with Me!! **Listen!! **OUR Magic *'The King of Cartoons - Special Song ~Final MI Trilogy Thanks~' **Hirari (Vinix Ver.) **Chikyuugi (Lina Ver.) **Kizuna (Leo Ver.) **Teardrop (Vicious Ver.) **Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi (Matt Ver.) **Shuffle (Bell Ver.) **99% (Cyrille Ver.) **Last Train (Angeline Ver.) **Hayate no Gotoku (Arin Ver.) The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga * The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante Vicious Saga. The King of Cartoons Chronicles * The King of Cartoons Chronicles - Original Sound Track - Musicas tocadas durante Chronicles. * The King of Cartoons - Character Song ~Chronicles~ **Beginning (Jin) **Together (Medi) **Friends (Atsuke) **Truth (Maker) **Our Journey (Red) **Hidden Light (Hinagiku) **Try Again (Green) **Exceed (Blue) **Mezase Pokemon Master (Red & Hinagiku Ver.) Categoria:Página Hipotética